<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little House by the Lake by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137263">A little House by the Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t understand how we ended up here,” Barnes says. He looks out over the lake, still partially shrouded in early morning mist and rests his tea cup on the edge of the wooden seat he built a few weeks ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little House by the Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also Day 21 - Flufftober - I don't understand</p>
<p>Sometimes it's a two fic kinda day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how we ended up here,” Barnes says. He looks out over the lake, still partially shrouded in early morning mist and rests his tea cup on the edge of the wooden seat he built a few weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see-” Cel launches into one of their circular explanations that eventually jump to a completely different track of thought. Barnes adores them for it. He links their ankles together because Cel is gesturing too much with their hands for him to hold one and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and that’s how you get here from London with a boat,” they finish and their hands drop to their knees. “But that wasn’t the original point -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cel,” he says fondly and they stop for a moment, brows furrowed. “How did we end up here.” This time he gets hold of their hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” they say, realization dawning. “You mean like here here, together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you see,” they start, leaning in closer, “it’s quite easy, when- when two people-” he kisses them and feels them laugh into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did they end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a little house by a big lake and a small boat. Happy and alive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>